<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逆轉 by s5252452</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024086">逆轉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452'>s5252452</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在過上一段結婚後的同居生活後，突然從某月開始，Peter開始無視他，不斷地忙著自己的事情，並總是冷落著Wade，這讓Wade感到了不滿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全文一次放完，給阿豹ㄉㄉ的點文！</p><p>已結婚設定！通篇流水帳，兩位夫夫的日常沒營養對話居多，一點點車(?)，傻白甜ww</p><p>本來沒要警告但想想還是警告一下：<br/>內含有點渣的渣男行為，某種意義上的虐文(?)，但是HE！</p><p>總之，Enjoy it！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade就佇立在門邊，將近有十分鐘沒有開過口。Peter注意到了，但他實在沒有心力去朝對方的沉默提出任何評價。</p><p>他的注意力都集中在他眼前的檯子，在那張記著滿滿數據的A4紙上，他的腦袋裡正模擬著這些數據具現化後該有的樣子，偶爾在覺得數據該調整時才拿著筆塗塗改改著。</p><p><em>如果將溫度提高兩度，將其中一個配方減少五克的重量，會不會減少原本的甜膩感？</em>Peter將筆桿抵在了臉頰上，想像著如果他現在就把這個拿去做實驗能否達到他要的成果。</p><p>「Spidey。」</p><p>噢不，可是感覺這樣只會讓成品的刺激感更明顯，或許他應該只減掉三克？兩克？另一款配方如果再增加一點就能更中和整個味道？</p><p>「Peter。」</p><p>或許他不該如此快決定要去做測試，在此之前他都已經搞壞五六次成品了，雖然材料並不昂貴，但製作時卻得找個時間在充滿隱密的環境下進行，他不確定在搞砸時會不會因為過多的濃煙招來注意。</p><p>畢竟，對他而言雖然都算是實驗的一環，但他卻是另一種他不擅長的『實驗』。</p><p>「或許再多做點改進好了……」Peter有點苦惱，他把剛剛寫上去的數字通通塗掉，又開始沉浸在自己的世界裡，直到Wade終於受不了自己每次的呼喚都被無視，跑到城市英雄的背後大力的拍了一下他的肩膀，Peter才突然驚醒。</p><p>
  <strong>「Peter！」</strong>
</p><p>Wade在他耳邊大吼，Peter連忙撲上前把自己的紙通通塞在了身體下面，他轉過頭，發現對方滿臉不高興地看著他。</p><p>「謝天謝地，我還以為你耳聾了。」Wade抱怨道，眉間緊緊地朝中間聚攏蹙起，「聽著，我們現在這樣子很不對勁，你懂吧？通常是你在吼我而不是我吼你，你到底怎麼了？我剛剛站在那裡那麼久你都不知道，我連喊你都得喊該死的三次你才會注意到我。」</p><p>「我知道你在那裡。」Peter嘗試要解釋，他都已經想好如何說明自已的心不在焉，但這句話就像一個導引線，一下就把Wade給點燃了。</p><p>「你知道？」Wade語氣重了一些，將這句話重複了一次，「你說你知道我站在那裡那麼久，而你就只是無視我直到我主動靠過來？」</p><p>「嘿，別生氣──」</p><p>「噢，我沒生氣！我哪有？」Wade拔高了音量，「你不過就只是把我丟在那裡，一個眼神都不給我，連句『Hello』都沒說過，不過就只是這樣而已，我幹嘛生氣？你說是吧？我也完全沒覺得受傷，真的，你有聽懂嗎？」</p><p>「我懂，你說了兩次，完全就是在說反話。」Peter嘟噥著，Wade在他說這句話的時候用手用力戳了戳他的肩膀，Peter不得已只好安撫道：「我不是故意無視你的，真的，我只是……只是快完成了？你能明白那種念頭一閃而過的感覺嗎？畢竟靈感總是稍縱即逝，我原本是打算先把這個部分完成才看你的，但我──」</p><p>「你就是忘了，然後把我晾在那裏，整整，二十分鐘。」Wade一句一頓說。</p><p>「什麼？我以為才十分鐘？」</p><p>Peter裝傻道，企圖想要讓事情聽起來不那麼嚴重，但Wade拉下了嘴角，抱著胸口看他，Peter一看他這樣子就知道自己完全沒有成功。</p><p>「聽著蛛網，別再趴在你該死的桌上了，我們該談談，很嚴肅的談談。」Wade決定無視他的狡辯，如此宣布道。</p><p>Peter在他說話的途中把自己的紙從手下抽了出來，迅速塞進了他的抽屜裡，Wade瞪著他的動作繼續說，「看，你就是覺得那張該死的爛紙比我還重要，得好好的藏起來，就算那個不是記著一堆數字而是一張色情圖我都沒興趣，你該從你的怪人屋走出來了，我猜你不知道今天是什麼日子，甚至根本也不知道我進來這裡幹嘛。」</p><p>「事實上，我都叫這裡是科學屋，用來做我的實驗的。」Peter指出，在Wade挑起一邊眉後迅速坐直了身體，他朝Wade眨了眨眼，有些無辜地說：「抱歉，我猜今天是……？」</p><p>他拖了拖長音，本意是讓Wade自動接下他的話，但Wade不願意給他正確答案，他就站在那裡，一副『我就知道』的表情等他繼續說下去。</p><p>Wade說得沒錯，他根本忘記了。</p><p>Peter內心叫著苦。老天阿，今天到底是什麼日子啊？Wade生日？結婚週年？還是聖誕節要到了？──但現在才十一月！他們今天到底要為了什麼而特地約時間慶祝阿？</p><p>「我──」Peter絞盡腦汁想了一想，最後有些心虛地說：「呃，我至少知道你進來是為了叫我出去吃飯……？」</p><p>「吃飯？」Wade重複了一次，諷刺地說：「我是不是得說幸好你還記得這件事？我還以為這幾天拿著托盤像個傭人一樣把你已經放涼的晚餐端進來給你，還在坐在你旁邊提醒你怕你忘記吃飯的人根本不是我一樣，哇，結果你現在居然主動跟我說你記得要吃飯？」</p><p>Peter露出一個尷尬的笑容，「……那我猜你也不是想跟我說巡邏時間快到了吧？是嗎？」</p><p>Wade從鼻子發出了一個短促的氣音，像被氣笑了，Peter一聽見他這樣的聲音就知道自己完全搞砸了。</p><p>「巡邏？噢是，你猜怎麼著？你就記得巡邏、記得你的科學實驗，也許有那麼一點勉強的記得你的胃，」Wade用兩根手指頭比出了一個小小的空隙，然後維持著那個手勢戳在了Peter的眼前，「但你，」Wade瞪著他，「你就完全記不得你跟我的約定。」</p><p>Peter實在很難再找任何藉口解釋，他慌忙從椅子上站起來，Wade故意在他起身的時候往後退了一點，抱著胸口，嘴唇撅得老高。</p><p>紐約英雄知道現在應該保持嚴肅，但卻忍不住因為對方這個賭氣的表情被逗笑了，他伸出手抓至Wade的手臂，把他拉進一個擁抱裡。</p><p>「別生氣，Wade，我很抱歉。」Peter說。</p><p>「……我覺得你不是真的這麼想。」Wade馬上就回抱他，將自己的頭塞進了紐約英雄脖子跟肩膀的空隙裡，他的聲音因為壓在衣服裡面而聽起來有些悶悶的。</p><p>「老實說，你這個禮拜已經有兩次都用抱抱來道歉了，我都懷疑你是想不到新招還是在敷衍我。」Wade有些委屈，「你每次一起床就待在你的實驗室裡，從早到晚，中間連飯都不吃，一定得讓我來叫你，我已經好幾週都沒跟你過上兩人生活了，你到底在忙什麼啊？世界快毀滅還是你科學中毒了？你是在研究什麼藥劑好讓你不要中毒身亡嗎？」</p><p>「這有點……難解釋。」Peter的回答模稜兩可，他想用雙手撫摸對方的背安撫他，但Wade卻突然推開他，用兩手捏住了Peter的臉頰。</p><p>「我不指望你解釋給我聽，你知道我聽不懂也不在意，」Wade凶狠地說，「但你，Peter Parker，你他媽總得在意一點我吧？你無視我幾次了？我是你的合法丈夫，不是來叫你吃飯的媽媽──順帶一提，你的確該吃飯了。」</p><p>「可是我……」Peter有些模糊不清地說，Wade在這句剛起頭就預見了接下來的話，他瞪著紐約英雄，聽著他把那句話拋了出來。「……我還沒忙完，你先吃？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>Wade鬆開了他，臉上的肌肉跟眉骨正在扭曲的跳動，Peter都以為他要被氣到轉身離開了，但他只是深呼了一口氣，大聲說：<br/>
「<strong>Fine！</strong>大忙人！隨便你想什麼時候吃飯都可以，反正你的午餐早就被你放到跟我現在的心一樣的冷，Peter，你開心想怎樣就怎樣，你想在這邊造出一個Frankenstein來我都沒意見，但你跟我的約定你別想打混過去！」</p><p>「當然了，謝謝媽咪。」Peter馬上就順著話接了下去，Wade朝他投出一個不滿的眼神，Peter便接受到訊號湊了上去，給了他的丈夫一個安撫的吻。</p><p>「謝謝你為我做的這些，真的，沒有你我可能很快就會餓死了。」Peter說，Wade才因為這句話露出滿意的表情，在他正打算回應這個吻前，Peter就露出自認最乖巧的表情，假裝不經意地說：「話說回來，你講的約定是什麼？」</p><p>「……」Wade原本嘟起的嘴唇全垮下來了，他瞪著Peter。</p><p>「我知道你忘記了，但你就不能挑一個更好的時機嗎？你把氣氛全毀了。」他沒好氣地說，「約會，Peter，我跟你哀求了整整一個禮拜了你才答應我，就在前天，你的天才腦袋能不能裝點實驗以外的東西？」</p><p>「但……你知道……我們都結婚了……」Peter困擾地說，他其實想講的是他還想留在家裡繼續做實驗，但這麼說估計Wade又要開始纏著他抱怨了。</p><p>可顯然這個事實也沒能讓Wade放棄他的約會，他推開了Peter，一臉油鹽不進：「所以呢？結婚又怎樣？結婚就不用約會了？結婚你就覺得你跟我之間的感情不用聯繫啦？結婚還能離婚呢。」</p><p>他邊說邊抽起了一旁的衛生紙，假哭道，「還是你覺得我對你完全沒吸引力了？你是不是想透過待在實驗室冷落我來告訴我你不愛我了？你直說就好了，我就知道我沒辦法跟另外一個人永遠的共組家庭，更別說你原本只喜歡女孩子呢，還是我其實一直在勉強你？我──」</p><p>「我愛你我愛你我愛你！」Peter搶在Wade越說越多之前大喊著打斷他，他頭疼地揉了揉額角，「老天啊，約會就約會，你別說得好像我要拋棄你一樣。」</p><p>「如果你再無視我，我就真的要開始懷疑了。」Wade一達成了目的，馬上就丟掉他衛生紙快樂起來。他提醒Peter，「我等等有事先出門，你可以繼續忙你的了，八點記得出現，我替你定好餐廳了。」</p><p>Peter胡亂地朝他點頭，一聽到自己可以回去做實驗就馬上把自己栽了回去，Wade看著他這個根本連問地點都懶得問的樣子，二話不說就拿起一張紙，寫下地點再塞回他的桌上。</p><p> </p><p>Peter在他的手機響了第三遍才接起來。</p><p>他連看都不看，在接通後就以肩膀夾著，邊等著對方說話邊拿著筆繼續在紙上寫下他剛剛想到能補充進去的材料，順帶思考起那些東西該從哪裡取得，或許他該打電話給Auny May求助，畢竟這方面她的經驗比他還多……</p><p>「我是不是都不說話你就能一直這麼安靜下去？」</p><p>Peter突然愣住了，他後知後覺的意識到這是他的手機發出來的聲音──是Wade打來的電話。</p><p>「……什麼？」Peter感到有些心虛，他聽出來Wade的不開心了，他眨了眨眼，想不到自己又怎麼惹他不開心了。</p><p>「什麼？你居然問我什麼？」Wade在另一頭被氣笑了，「看看時間，在摸摸你不知道還在不在的良知，跟我說發生什麼事了？」</p><p>Peter一聽就覺得不妙，他趕緊看了一眼時間，九點十分，離他們約好的時間已經過去了一個小時了。</p><p>「我早該料到的。」Wade還在那頭說，他的聲音不大，連控訴都顯得輕飄飄的，「你知道……被人放鴿子，獨自坐在餐廳裡面發呆這種事情，即使是我還是會覺得受傷的吧？」</p><p>「Wade……」Peter光聽他略帶失望的語氣就覺得快被內疚壓垮了，他急急忙忙的想要補救。「我現在就出門？你還在餐廳嗎？你等我，我馬上過去……」</p><p>「別。」Wade阻止他，「就是……別，你別再隨便答應我了，我多等了一個小時都沒等到你出現自己就先吃了，你再陪我吃一次我等等就要吐出來了。」他乾巴巴地說，「你留在家裡吧，說個好消息──我帶著我的緊身衣呢，你的巡邏時間快到了是不是？──我替你接班吧，聽起來還蠻棒的吧？」</p><p>Peter一點也不覺得棒。</p><p>事實上，他快被Wade這種陰陽怪氣的體貼給壓得喘不過氣了，他的愧疚感正在心裡咆哮著指責他，他結結巴巴得想要拒絕，但Wade搶先他開口了。</p><p>「待在家就是了，或許你多待這一下可以更快忙完呢，你說是吧？別出門了，今天紐約來了新鄰居。」</p><p>Wade努力想開個玩笑，但他語氣裡的失落卻出賣了他，Wade說完也意識到這句話一點也不好笑，簡直為他的笑話生涯裡留下一個斗大的汙點，但他沒有試著再多說些什麼補救它，只是沉默了一下，就這麼掛掉電話了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade真的照他所說的，替他巡邏完整個紐約了，他回家的時候Peter還沒注意到他，直到Wade站在他身後嘆氣，他才猛然回頭。</p><p>對方著裝著他整套的緊身服，戴著面罩，沒有開口，但Peter就是知道他面罩下的表情又委屈又難過。</p><p>Peter原本想站起來再給他一個道歉的擁抱，但Wade提前壓住了他的肩膀，說：「坐著吧天才，不用再花時間跟我道歉了，不然你可能得花上一整天的時間來拼貼我已經碎掉的玻璃心。」Wade說，在Peter說話前，他搶先轉移了話題。</p><p>「你難道就不能──哪怕只是一點點──就只是，休息一下？」Wade問他。</p><p>Peter聽出來他語氣裡面蘊含的擔心了，甚至不是生氣或是抱怨，這成功讓Peter又開始感受到那些罪惡感了，如果這個實驗對Peter而言不是那麼重要，他都能馬上離開這間房子回去陪伴Wade。</p><p>可Peter也只是沉默了一下，將手覆上了Wade的手背。</p><p>「抱歉。」</p><p>Wade呼出了一口氣，但卻沒有像之前那樣大吼大叫著，他只是聳了聳肩，說：「行吧，那你至少今天還得休息吧？你該睡覺了，你知道吧？你晚餐吃了嗎？洗澡呢？」</p><p>他一連串的詢問讓Peter有些愣住，他在此時才終於有些理解為什麼這陣子Wade總抱怨他就像自己的媽媽了，對方此刻看起來全然就像他的家長一樣，督促著他是否已經完成他該做的事情。</p><p>而坦白說，假使Wade沒提起來，他還真就忘記這些了。</p><p>於是Peter丟給了他一個眼神讓他意味這些問題的答案，Wade完全接收到了，他們對看了一眼，Wade則搶在Peter動作之前將手穿過他的腋下，把他從椅子上提了起來。</p><p>「等等，至少讓我把剛剛的東西寫上去──」</p><p>Peter只來得及抓住他的椅背，他知道自己完全可以動用力量將Wade擺脫下去，但他們早對於在家裡得控制力量做過約定了，Peter只能不斷掙扎，直到Wade將他拖出實驗室後才放棄。</p><p>紐約英雄此時就像個任何一個不願離開電動玩具的青少年一樣，因為家長的阻止被迫停止他的遊玩時間而生無可戀的癱軟著，他任憑Wade把他塞在餐桌上，拿著買回來的漢堡放在他的眼前，就差沒把他當成需要別人幫助的小寶寶一樣餵他了。</p><p>──Wade打從一開始就知道Peter根本沒吃晚餐，他那個問句像一個提前挖好的洞，就等著Peter跳下去。</p><p>Wade就這麼盯著Peter吃飯，每當Peter又因為想著實驗而恍神超過30秒時都會開一次關於他咀嚼肌壞掉的玩笑，並揚言如果Peter再出神，他就要像那些過度傳統的家長一樣，替Peter把他的食物嚼爛再吐出來塞進紐約英雄的嘴裡逼他吞下去。</p><p>Peter因為這個噁心的想像短暫回過神了，狼吞虎嚥地消滅自己的晚餐，那些一直被他忽視的飢餓感才讓城市英雄意識到自己真的餓得有些過頭了，直到他都吃完了，他還有些依依不捨的舔掉自己手指頭上的醬料。</p><p>而Wade此時湊了過來，用手掌來回摸了摸他的肚子，一臉憐憫地說：「我可憐的Petey，你的主人一定給你餓一天了。」</p><p>
  <em>等等……什麼？</em>
</p><p>「……你是在對我說話？」Peter低下頭看著他的動作，有些納悶。</p><p>「不，我是在跟你的胃說話。」</p><p>Wade撇了他一眼這樣說，Peter原本要衝出口的反駁就這麼在喉嚨裡卡住了，他朝Wade露出一個尷尬的笑容，想要為自己辯解。</p><p>Wade完全不理會這個，他將Peter拉起來然後一路推著他的背往浴室前進。</p><p>「等等，我可以自己去，你不用每件事情都這樣趕著我──」</p><p>Peter試圖跟Wade講點理，讓Wade不再表現的像個愛操心的老媽一樣照顧他的生活，Wade因為聽見這句話在浴室前停下來了，Peter鬆了一口氣，轉過頭想和Wade商量。</p><p>「聽著，我感謝你為我做的一切，真的，但你知道我成年了，我們還結婚了，就是……你知道，試著當我的丈夫而不是我的媽媽？」Peter小心翼翼地說，「你這樣太詭異了，我不需要另一個人替我把一切事情都打理好，我能照顧好自己。」</p><p>「你能？」Wade重複了一次，從鼻子發出一個飽含嘲笑的聲音，「這一個月以來都躲在你的怪人屋裡做實驗，是你以為是誰給你洗衣服的？還別說你的晚餐才剛剛吃完呢，如果你真的能照顧自己，為什麼需要我來提醒你你該好好的過生活？」</p><p>Wade很少如此認真的和他談論一件事情──當然了，Wade可以很認真嚴肅，但通常他都會選擇把一些抱怨或者不滿講得更為逗趣一點，而Peter不難注意到今晚他認真的頻率實在有些過高了。</p><p>Wade的失常於他而言並不是一個特別難以解答的難題，Peter對此感到抱歉，他的確是把實驗看得有些重要了，導致他基本上犧牲了大部分與他伴侶的相處時間，總是窩在實驗室的樣子也正如對方所說的一樣太過反常。</p><p>Peter對Wade的指責毫無反駁的空間，他沉默下來，正想說些什麼彌補時Wade卻先一步伸手摀住了他的嘴，Peter愣愣地望著他。</p><p>「別擺這副愧疚小狗的表情，我知道你要開始你一大串的道歉演說了，省省吧。」Wade朝他挑眉，Peter本想說自己不像小狗，但Wade沒給他解釋的機會，聳拉著眉毛，裝著可憐。</p><p>「如果你真覺得抱歉你今晚就得好好的休息一下，我們都好久沒有同時一起上床睡覺啦，你今天都已經放我一次約會的鴿子了，你不會忍心還讓我一個人哭著在冷冰冰的床上睡著吧？」</p><p>Peter只能在保持沉默的狀態下搖搖頭，Wade這才露出今晚第一個笑容，他鬆開了紐約英雄，舉起左手看了一眼他彩虹小馬的手錶，大聲宣布道：「那從現在開始你還有二十分鐘給你洗澡外加泡個舒服愜意的澡，你只要超過一秒我就撞門進去幫你洗了，休想覺得自己有更多時間可以在裡面繼續想你那個實驗。」</p><p>「我不覺得二十分鐘能給我泡澡……」他嘗試著想要在洗澡的時間上據理力爭，但Wade無視他開始倒數起來，逼得Peter馬上就頭也不回地衝進了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>起先，Peter確實將Wade說的話放在了心上，只打算洗上個幾分鐘就出來了，但他一進門就發現Wade早就幫他放好了一缸溫熱水，秉持著不想浪費水的精神他最終還是進去泡了一下，之後，他的思緒就隨著蒸氣在空中飄散出去了。</p><p>他恍神著想了一些事情，關於他自己的失約，關於Wade那些失落與控訴，以及自己忙這些實驗背後的目的，但最終這些思考都還是會跑回去他那些還未完成的實驗數據上。</p><p>該使用哪些配方，比例又該放入多少他在心裡已經多少有個底了，只差真正去測試它了，製作它的過程需要哪些材料先下、溫度得多高他還沒有完全地考慮進去，但Peter等不及了，他決定明天或許就該真的開始實驗看看。</p><p>Peter腦裡充斥著實驗過程中該注意的細節，直到他聽見門外開始傳出一些歌聲，聽起來像Wade正播著音樂往他的方向過來。</p><p> </p><p>No matter how your heart is grieving<br/>
<em>無論你心裡有多悲傷</em><br/>
If you keep on beleiving<br/>
<em>只要你持續相信</em><br/>
The dream that you wish will come true<br/>
<em>你的夢想就會成真</em></p><p> </p><p>Peter第一時間摀住了耳朵，因為Wade剛剛把音響刻意的貼在門板上，讓整個浴室裡都是Ilene Woods *1 悠揚的歌聲。但因為小空間的回音，使她聽起來就像一個心有不甘的哀怨女鬼。</p><p>「好了神仙教母！我知道時間快到了！」Peter不得已只能大聲求饒，Wade過了一會才關掉音樂放過了他。</p><p>最終，Peter掐著點，在他進去洗澡的19分鐘後慢吞吞地走出了浴室。</p><p>他出來的時候Wade已經離開了，客廳裡空無一人，Peter拿著毛巾擦著自己還在滴著水的頭髮，下意識就往實驗室的方向走了過去。</p><p>他在最後一刻即時止住腳步了，Peter想起了Wade朝他抱怨的樣子，難得良心發現的往他們的臥室走去。</p><p>Peter進去的時候Wade就坐在床緣，拿著布擦拭著一把手槍，好似正準備在Peter遲到一秒時便衝進浴室崩了他，他還故意將燈關掉只開了床邊的一盞小燈，看起來就像任何一個恐怖驚悚片的主角──而Wade毫無疑問就是那個負責帶給他人驚嚇的角色。</p><p>但Peter才不會被他嚇到，他就只是筆直的朝他的伴侶走去，故意貼著Wade坐下，並伸出一隻手輕輕拍了拍那把槍。</p><p>「水槍？」Peter用揚起的語調嘲笑他。雖然燈光昏暗，但按照那個有些粗糙的塑膠質感，以及他長年與各種槍枝打鬥的經驗來看，Peter根本用不著思考就知道這只是一個有些拙劣的威嚇。</p><p>Wade被識破後也沒有不好意思，他只是輕輕捏了捏紐約英雄的手背，把那把水槍抽出來丟在了一旁。</p><p>「我只是在準備，我說過啦，如果你在裡面多待一秒我都會衝進去找你。」</p><p>他用略帶可惜的語氣說，Peter被他那個裝出來的下流眼神逗樂了，他故意把自己濕漉漉的頭髮往對方的肩膀蹭。</p><p>「別傻了，我這不是準時出來了嗎？」Peter說。</p><p>「如果不是我去找你，你覺得你會出來？」Wade諷刺他，他用手指戳了戳Peter放在他腿上向上平攤的掌心，「我敢說要不是我，你就會把自己的皮膚泡到跟老頭一樣的皺，你懂我的意思吧？我猜你還是有去泡澡，然後把自己縮成一團開始思考宇宙奧秘？」</p><p>「我沒有在思考宇宙，我只是……你懂的。」Peter因為他的動作而感覺掌心有些搔癢，他一把抓住了那根不安分的手指，朝他聳了聳肩。</p><p>「我懂，你還在想你的科學，想你的實驗，就是沒想過我。」Wade酸溜溜地回應，Peter轉頭過去看他，但Wade故意把頭往Peter看不見的另一邊撇去。</p><p>「你是在跟我賭氣嗎？」</p><p>Peter忍不住因為對方孩子氣的行為而憋笑著，他伸出手摸上了Wade的臉頰企圖將他的臉扳回來，腦裡開始想著或許自己可以告訴Wade明天之後他會去嘗試他的實驗，讓Wade不會因為自己總是在忙而感到被忽略。</p><p>但他又開始忍不住想，他準備的東西確實已經夠了嗎？他現在所欠缺的就是實驗，這個過程他需要用上非常多的配方，以及要確保火力的控制，但他在這一塊一向不是專家，他甚至為了這個跑去尋求了Auny May的幫助。</p><p>
  <em>你只是需要直接嘗試看看，Peter，而不是把它當成你的科學研究一樣。</em>
</p><p>Peter想起上次Aunt May對他說的話，他的確在那天嘗試過了，但濃煙差點招來Wade的注意，再加上成果不合理想，以至於後來Peter只好靠著自己的想像去揣摩，而非浪費了一堆材料搞砸它。</p><p>Wade就這麼等了幾分鐘，他原本還期待著紐約英雄能來個安撫的親吻或是來一段深情告白什麼的，但他等到脖子都僵了還是沒等到Peter下一個動作，他本以為對方只是還在思考，終於忍不住轉過才發現紐約英雄又開始出神了。</p><p>Peter回過神來才發現Wade氣炸了，對方將他的手從臉上扯了下來，一臉不可置信地說：</p><p>「你再跟我開玩笑嗎？你就這樣摸著我在想你的實驗？」Wade只差沒站起來跳腳，他朝Peter咆哮道，「忘了約會就算了，我讓你陪我睡個覺你是人過來了，結果我還在跟你聊天你就又開始想實驗，這樣和你在你那間怪人屋有什麼差別？你知道我等我們一起坐在這裡有多久了嗎？一個月！整整一個月你都不理我，把我丟在一邊，就連性生活也沒有，你他媽到底是跟我結婚還是跟科學結婚去了？」</p><p>「當然是跟你……」</p><p>Peter支支吾吾回應，他知道自己不該分心的，但他的思考就像一個固定的循環一樣，只要他想到Wade，隨後便會聯想到該盡快完成實驗然後全心全意地陪伴他的伴侶，而後又無法控制地接著想起那些實驗該準備的所有程序與步驟，最終，他又會因為自己的恍神惹毛Wade，再次踏入從內疚感重新到思索實驗的無限迴圈之中。</p><p>Peter苦著一張臉，直想跟Wade商量乾脆讓他今天晚上都待在實驗室裡一口氣完成試驗算了，但Wade光看他一臉欲語還休就突然從床上跳了起來，猛然把Peter推倒在床，然後像推圓木樁一樣一口氣把他滾著推到了床的最裡面。</p><p>「你閉嘴，你敢說出任何一句你不該說的話，我就要打你屁股了！」Wade大聲說，他把Peter用來擦頭的毛巾隨手往地上一丟就把自己連著被子重重壓在紐約英雄的身上，Peter唉了一聲，差點被他壓得喘不過氣來。</p><p>「老天啊Wade，你退後一點，你很重──」</p><p>「你最好就祈禱我一直這麼壓著你，你要是讓我離開我現在就去把你的實驗室給燒了。」Wade賭氣地說，但他還是乖乖退後了一點，用著無尾熊抱樹的姿勢貼在了Peter的背後。</p><p>「你別那麼幼稚……」Peter被他逗樂了，他只掙扎了一下，將姿勢調整到能夠更舒服的躺在床上，他讓自己的背靠在了Wade的胸膛前，決定就這麼讓著他了。</p><p>Peter就這麼乖巧的當顆樹給他的無尾熊伴侶抱著，思緒早就再次飄遠，若不是Wade一貫擁有他的傭兵常見技能──關於淺眠及保有警戒心這一部份──，他甚至還想趁著對方睡著的時候偷偷溜回他的實驗室裡。</p><p>「……你在幹嘛？」</p><p>Peter突然中斷了他的思考，用有些複雜又有些好笑的表情低下頭，望著不知道什麼時候偷偷摸上他腰間的那隻手。</p><p>Wade在他背後微微動了動身體，Peter不用轉過頭都知道他一臉裝出來的扭捏，他聽著對方捏著嗓子，刻意用有些噁心巴拉的語氣說：<br/>
「Peter，寶貝兒，我們都一個月沒有在兩個人都醒著的時候抱在一起睡了，我們現在腦裡想得應該都一樣吧？」</p><p>這個問題對於Peter而言實在有些為難，但他當然沒笨到此時對Wade坦白說他現在腦裡頭想的並不是同樣的東西，但Wade也沒等他回應，自顧自就把手探進他的衣襬裡。</p><p>「Wade……」</p><p>Peter試圖想要阻止對方，畢竟他也知道自己完全沒有Wade那種好興致去想這件事情，他想撐起身子把他推開，但Wade仍然壓在他身上，開始親吻著他的脖子。</p><p>這讓Peter感到有些困擾，可他卻維持著按在對方手臂上的動作不動了，他比較理智的那一面還在精算著所有他實驗該設定的細節，但另一個較為感性且溫情的那部分卻都已經跑到了他的伴侶身上。</p><p>Peter最終還是沒有用上力量推開對方，任由著Wade扳過他的頭，把他拉進一個吻裡頭。</p><p><em>行吧，大不了同時進行也可以……</em>Peter有些心大地想。</p><p>他閉上了眼，感受到對方的舌頭沿著他的唇從嘴角滑了進來，Peter發覺到Wade這次吻得比較急，他才剛張開嘴對方就等不及地纏上了他，讓他們的唾液在口中不分彼此。</p><p>Peter有些不習慣，通常，Wade對於這些比較親密的吻都表現得比較游刃有餘一些，但今晚的Wade卻好像一下子重回了當初他們初次接吻時才有的興奮與急躁，他甚至忘記給Peter一點呼吸的空間，輕按著他的頭只為了讓他們能夠接吻得更為深入一些。</p><p>被按著頭強行接吻的感覺實在不是很好受，Peter過了一會便用手輕輕推了Wade一下示意他鬆開自己，Wade在離開之前還依依不捨的用牙齒輕輕咬了下他的下唇，這樣的行為簡直讓Peter心裡軟得一蹋糊塗。</p><p>Peter讓自己翻過身面對Wade，他伸長手勾住了對方的脖子，將他拉回了吻裡，對方口腔內又軟又熱，身體正因為自己的主動而漸漸升溫起來，這讓Peter開始在嘖嘖的接吻聲中分神地想著他明天的實驗又該維持在哪個溫度。</p><p>Wade完全沒意識到Peter在接吻的時候還能想著別的事情，他只覺得今晚發生的都是在漫長的等待與付出下苦盡甘來的回報，那些訴苦與抱怨總算讓Peter找回他身為伴侶應該有的關心與注意，這讓Wade高興得邊親著紐約英雄邊傻笑起來。</p><p>他迫不及待的把對方身上的睡衣袍扯開了一點，在小夜燈微弱的暖黃燈光下露出Peter精瘦的腰身與結實的胸膛來。</p><p>Peter閉上了眼，感覺到Wade帶著繭及疤痕的手掌心摸上了他的腹部。</p><p>Wade先是按慣例摸上了位於Peter左側腹部上由他自己多年前打出來的那個彈孔疤痕，用大拇指輕撫著那個痕跡直到紐約英雄開始不滿地哼哼起來才轉移陣地，他的掌心從腹部緩慢地移向腰，手指頭在腰窩輕輕地打個轉。</p><p>通常時候，Peter的腰其實有點敏感，當他認真去碰觸他的時候總會帶來一個不明顯的輕顫，可Wade原本期待的那些卻都沒有發生，Peter毫無反應，依然是閉著眼，有些慵懶地親吻著他。</p><p>他的內心此時莫名升起了一點怪異感，Wade說不上來的那種感覺，他稍稍退了點距離，Peter則因為被推開而重新張開了眼。</p><p>Wade探究地看著紐約英雄，Peter則納悶地回望他，伸出手碰了碰他的臉頰。</p><p>「怎麼了？」Peter問他。</p><p>那些怪異感又神奇的不見了，Wade只好放棄去了解它，他將Peter從床上拉起來，讓對方的雙腿能夠疊在自己的腿上，他刻意在對方眼前期待的搓了搓手，Peter因為他這個動作失笑起來。</p><p>「你就笑吧，你都不知道我等這一刻等了有多久。」</p><p>Wade咕噥著，微微彎下腰用兩根手指頭無比榮重地輕壓著Peter內褲的邊緣，然後緩緩把它向下拉，Peter笑得更大力了，他的腹部都跟著在快樂地顫抖，配合著提起臀讓貼身衣物能夠很迅速地被脫下。</p><p>Peter的性器就安安靜靜地螫伏在那──他們畢竟也結婚幾年了，早過了那種隨便親個嘴都能硬起來的時期了──，但Wade不介意，甚至享受著Peter因為自己的撫摸而逐漸有反應的那一刻。</p><p>Peter就任由著對方將自己重新推回了床上，他本想自己脫下睡袍的，但Wade按住了他的手，阻止了他。</p><p>「我喜歡你穿這件，別脫。」Wade說，但他自己倒是邊說邊迅速把自己脫光了，Peter聽他的話，安心地躺了回去，對他這句話笑了起來。</p><p>「我怎麼不知道你喜歡呢？我以為你討厭我這件紫色睡衣？你上次還差點把它當抹布擦了。」</p><p>「那是因為你把它像抹布一樣丟在地上，你不能怪我，你得怪自己沒有把它好好丟進洗衣籃裡。」Wade邊說邊把自己的內褲拋到了角落，手伸到一旁摸索著他們固定放在床櫃上的潤滑液，他把自己的腿重新塞在了對方腿下，半跪著把半管潤滑通通擠在了手上。</p><p>Peter即時攔截到了Wade還乾淨的那隻手，將他的手心湊到了自己的嘴邊。</p><p>Wade其實很喜歡Peter這麼親吻他的時候，他享受著對方的唇瓣輕輕地摩娑皮膚時帶來的搔癢感，對方會用舌頭描繪起他那些曲折彎延的突起，他愛Peter總是細心地去親吻它們，好似它們在Wade身上並不是一個個醜陋的疤痕，而只是一些無傷大雅的胎記而已。</p><p>而Peter半瞇起眼，吻著Wade的掌心，在感受到那些疤痕抵著下唇時，腦裡不合時宜的想起如果他明天做實驗，或許得注意多攪拌幾次，避免成品會因為不均勻多些塊狀的固體。</p><p>Wade完全沒發現他的分心，他只能感覺到Peter用著嘴以很緩慢的速度磨蹭他的手，任憑著Peter做他想做的，中途就把他沾滿潤滑的手往Peter的下身抹去，對方則因為有些冷的液體而小小打了個激靈。</p><p>「忍一下，用你的體溫暖暖它。」Wade說，他用手指圈往了對方的分身。</p><p>Peter發出了一點呻吟，感受著Wade靈活的滑過自己頂端上的溝渠，用指腹來回著撫摸著刺激它，讓他的喘息在短時間內變得急促起來。</p><p>Wade僅僅只是把他摸到完全勃起就停手了，他帶著他剩下的潤滑，用一根手指從他的分身上挑逗似的緩緩滑下了下去，在滑過會陰時Peter抽了一口氣，一股搔癢酥麻的感覺讓他忍不住想踢著腿收回自己。</p><p>Wade將自己的手從Peter那抽了回來，他輕壓住Peter的大腿內側，讓對方不再掙扎，噓聲著讓Peter放鬆點。同時，他的手指終於落在了正確的位置上，正在洞口打著轉，Peter把手壓在了嘴邊，把一些呻吟壓在了手臂上。</p><p>「嗯……Wade……」Peter不知道是拒絕還是催促地喊了一聲，Wade又多擠了一些潤滑在他的屁股上，他微微抬起腰來，感覺對方的手指緩慢地推進了他的體內。</p><p>他忍著最初的不適，努力放鬆身子，Wade此時湊過來親了親他的胸口，趁著Peter不注意時將他胸前的乳粒捲入口中。</p><p>Peter嚇了一跳，一瞬間彈起來的身體撞在了Wade的下巴上，Wade哭笑不得的把他推了回去。</p><p>「別緊張。」Wade嗓音低沉地安撫他，用一手小力地輕捏著Peter的胸肌，邊感受它在壓力下富有彈性的手感。</p><p>「聽話，Peter，你得放鬆點，我才放一根手指而已，你夾得太緊了，你知道我至少得放三根進去才會不會傷了你。」他開著玩笑，他邊說邊用舌頭重重輾壓過他的乳首，激起Peter帶著疼痛跟快意的輕呼。</p><p>「別顯擺……嗯……」</p><p>Peter在Wade又進去一根後吞嚥了一口口水，他努力放鬆身體，喘著氣，握起拳頭軟綿綿地敲著自己胸口上那顆頭抱怨道，「我們都一陣子沒上床了……你就不能溫柔點……」</p><p>「別逼我現在提醒你為什麼。」Wade有些好笑地說，他慢下了手上的動作，用嘴唇溫柔的親吻他的胸口，吸吮著那個在空中顫慄的突起，Peter因為乳首的刺激發出了一些舒服的哼聲來。</p><p>
  <em>放鬆Peter，放鬆……</em>
</p><p>Peter這樣告訴自己，他閉上了眼，睫毛因為身體反應而輕輕顫抖著，努力告訴自己該想些別的事情轉移身體的緊繃感，好讓Wade能夠更輕易地擴張自己。</p><p><em>放鬆……放鬆……</em>Peter持續在腦內告訴自己得努力遵從Wade的提醒放鬆，他在換氣中逐漸冷靜下來，緊接著，他開始在腦海裡背起了實驗材料來。</p><p>Wade愣了一下，原本還可憐擠在緊緻甬道的手指頭感受到的壓力減少了不少，他挑了挑眉，邊覺得Peter居然能夠如此奇異地快速放鬆自己，邊順勢將另外一根手指塞了進去，Peter因為一下增加的手指嗚咽起來，眉頭皺得緊緊的。</p><p>Wade很快就憑著他對Peter身體的認識找到了那個敏感點，在他的手指撫過前列腺時Peter克制不住地呻吟出聲，先是全身敏感的繃緊了一下，隨後又軟了下來。</p><p>擴張進行的又快又順利，Peter原本的緊繃感出奇的消失了，Wade把自己的手指拔了出來，將剩下的潤滑全都抹在自己的陰莖上。</p><p>Peter此時張開了眼，Wade能看見他眼裡霧濛濛的，沾染上情慾的棕色眼睛裡帶著些許期待地看著Wade扶著自己的動作。</p><p>Wade上前去親吻Peter，Peter乖巧的張開嘴，伸出了舌與他舌吻，交換著口中的唾液發出嘖嘖的水聲，Wade就在他們互相追逐彼此唇齒時將自己送進了Peter體內。</p><p>Peter短暫的停下了接吻，他從喉嚨發出一個包含痛苦與歡愉的聲音，感受著Wade一點一點的進入自己，碩大的前端頂開了他的腸壁，他感覺自己全身都被撐開了。</p><p>Wade沒有急著動起來，他一直等到Peter抓在他手臂上的手指頭逐漸放鬆才開始挺腰推送自己，Peter的聲音隨著他的動作高高低低的從唇中洩出。</p><p>剛進入的時候Peter還是太緊繃了，Wade其實動得有些艱難，他親了親Peter的臉頰，再次安撫他。</p><p>「放鬆Peter……你體內太緊了我動不了……放鬆……你剛剛就做得很棒……」Wade鼓勵他。</p><p>Peter看了他一眼保持了短暫的沉默，輕咬了下自己的下唇，在有些意義不明的沉默後，Wade感覺到他真的放鬆了。</p><p>「你是什麼神奇的Peter啊？」Wade滿頭霧水，「你還是聲控的？你放鬆得是不是有點太快了？」</p><p>「……閉嘴。」Peter努力維持自己平常的語調，但他連喝斥都帶著軟綿的味道。</p><p>Wade簡直愛死他這種想要兇自己但總是不成功的樣子，他嘿嘿傻笑著，俯身親了親他的嘴角。</p><p>「行行行，我閉嘴。」Wade故意在接吻時發出有些幼稚的啵啵聲，但他的手卻壓著對方的小腿，挺著腰兇狠的把自己插了進去。</p><p>Peter低吟起來，就在Wade一下頂在他的敏感點時，原本要捂住嘴的手卻因為Wade還在親他而轉抱住對方的肩膀。</p><p>「嗯……Wade……」Peter的呻吟斷斷續續的，他的手臂跟腿都緊緊地纏繞在Wade的身上，他拱著腰，任由他的伴侶在他體內衝撞。</p><p>他的眼睛完全閉上了，Wade還以為他在享受，殊不知他其實是閉著眼正在思考自己在混合所有材料後又該做些甚麼。</p><p>
  <em>對了，溫度還沒想……感覺應該比現在的體溫還高一點……</em>
</p><p>「嗯……熱……高…..」Peter低吟著，隨著Wade每朝著他的前列腺進攻一次，他的腦袋就更暈上幾分，他用大腿夾緊了對方的腰，讓對方能把更多的自己頂進來。</p><p>「高……高什麼？」Wade邊粗喘邊納悶地重複了一次他所聽見的，他一手扶著Peter，把他的腰像橋一樣拱高了一些。</p><p>Peter差點因為他這個動作哭出來，因為Wade的陰莖更深的頂在了他的敏感點上，他的大腿都繃緊了，腦袋裡熱得不得了，他用手掌軟綿綿地推著Wade的胸口，整個人都胡言亂語起來。</p><p>「Wade……它得……高、高一點…….」Peter帶著情慾地叫喊他的名字，但接著又講了一些Wade摸不著頭緒的話，Wade只好困惑地維持著攬著他腰的狀態挺動著腰。</p><p>他的腸道濕熱著緊咬著自己的分身，Wade喘著氣，感覺自己有些為難，畢竟要抬高對方的腰，同時還得把自己送得又深又重，根本就是在考驗他對自己下半身的掌控能力，但他可不是玩具阿！不能說高就一直高下去的啊！</p><p>他試著和Peter商量，但Peter看起來就快高潮了，微啟的唇斷斷續續的洩出呻吟來，他喘得都像快窒息了，夾著自己腰的大腿內側已經繃緊到顫起抖來，他的眼眶也全紅了，汗水跟淚水在他的臉上不分彼此。</p><p>Wade既痛苦又興奮的看著Peter如此情動的模樣，只能再加把勁，決定讓Peter先射出來後再來和他商量不能總用這種方式做愛的事情。</p><p>他按著Peter的腰，把他維持在原本的高度後，扶著自己的陰莖進去了，他一下子便撞在了那個熟捻於心的點上，囊袋狠狠拍打在Peter的屁股上，使Peter的呻吟都帶起了哭腔。</p><p>他的睡袍完全毀了，他的下半身氾濫成災，布料都濕成深色的一塊，Wade用著蠻狠的勁進攻著他，Peter在一陣克制不住的顫抖下，仰著頭射出來了。</p><p>「FUCK……謝天謝地……這是我做過最爽又最痛苦的性愛了……」Wade插在他體內的陰莖因為感受到Peter高潮而被緊緊地咬著，他吞嚥了一口口水，差點就因為Peter的反應跟著射出來了，他緩了緩後才鬆開Peter的腰，在他手指離開時都能看見對方腰上因為自己用力而被按出了淡淡瘀痕。</p><p>他有些心虛，但Peter正感受著全身的痙攣沒發現這事情，Wade用手抹開了他被汗水貼伏在額頭上的碎髮。</p><p>「Babe boy，你還好吧？」Wade問他，Peter還處在失神的狀態裡，只能胡亂地點點頭，Wade光看他這個乖巧樣子就忍不住笑起來。</p><p>他捏了捏Peter的臉頰，順帶將大拇指塞進了Peter的嘴巴內，看著Peter這個下意識吸吮他手指的動作露出一個飽含惡趣味的笑容，但嘴裡卻用著商量的語氣說：<br/>
「聽著，Peter，我很高興你找到一個能讓你自己很舒服的姿勢，但老實講，這樣對我來說太累了……我不是情趣玩具，你懂吧？我知道你的腰可以拱更高，但我本人可沒辦法讓你說要高就一直高下去。」</p><p>Peter根本還沒搞清楚狀況，他還在享受快感的腦袋只能抓住了其中一個關鍵字，Peter有些傻愣愣，含著手指模糊地說：「不行……它一定得高……」</p><p>Wade把拇指抽了出來，對這個答案有些哭笑不得，「你幹嘛那麼堅持啊？我們以前用別的姿勢你也能射，幹嘛非得那麼高？」</p><p>「不行……就是得高……」Peter暈呼呼地說，「……溫度不高……材料不能融化……」</p><p>Wade的笑容定住了，他整個都像突然被按了暫停鍵一樣停在了那裡。</p><p>Peter還沒意識到發生什麼，他張著口喘著氣平復自己，直到Peter終於回過神來，才發現Wade的臉色陰沉得恐怖。</p><p>「……？」</p><p>Peter困惑的眨了眨眼，那些生理性的淚水沿著他通紅的眼角落下，Wade就那樣盯著它滑下，要不是他的心情已經處在了爆炸邊緣，平常時候他會很樂意去俯下身親吻他。</p><p>Wade退後了一點把自己抽了出來，甚至都還沒射出來，但他的所有興致就在剛才那一刻被毀得浪蕩無存了。</p><p>Wade足足做了一分鐘的深呼吸才讓自己的心情能夠稍微平緩下來，Peter為他露出的恐怖表情不安起來，連忙撐著身體想要過去把他拉近一個擁抱，但Wade就這麼輕輕揮開了。</p><p>「我不敢相信，你他媽剛剛是在跟我上床想著你的實驗嗎？你還喊出來了？」Wade整個肩膀都聳拉下來了，他一臉心碎地說：「操，你怎麼能這麼對我？我是逼你了還是幹嘛了？你要害我對這件事情有陰影了。」</p><p>「我、我不是……」</p><p>Peter支支吾吾的想要為自己的行為道歉，但Wade不聽他的，只是在床頭櫃抽了幾張衛生紙胡亂將Peter射在自己與他身上的白濁擦掉，隨手丟在旁邊的垃圾桶後，就抱著被子蒙住頭了。</p><p>「Wade……」Peter蹭了過去，把自己輕輕壓在Wade身上，伸出手抱住了他。</p><p>「閉嘴。」就在他要開口的前一刻Wade卻搶先他一步說話了，他的聲音被悶在棉被裡，但掩不住聲音裡頭的失望，「你別說話了，快睡吧，睡醒你就可以繼續搞你的研究了，別管我。」</p><p>Peter怎麼可能真的如他所說的去睡覺，他感覺自己的良心正在隱隱作痛。</p><p><em>噢天啊，Peter，看看你對Wade幹了什麼。</em>Peter在心裡朝自己唾棄，努力和Wade使勁地道歉，但Wade完全不回應他，把自己當壽司一樣捲了起來，窩在被子裡面一句話都不說。</p><p>最終Peter也沒能讓對方看他一眼，Peter只能看著委屈巴巴縮在角落邊的Wade，嘆一口氣便抱著把自己縮成一團的Wade睡著了。</p><p>--</p><p>*1  Ilene Woods，《仙履奇緣》的配音員，歌還是之後提的神仙教母都是同個梗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天早上，Peter最先醒了，他先是在床上恍神著坐了一會，昨晚的記憶才漸漸回到了他的腦內，這讓Peter猛地轉頭看向床的另一邊。</p><p>Wade還在睡，但昨晚捲在自己臉上的被子已經被他睡得鬆鬆垮垮，Peter稍微一撥就看見了那個把自己藏起來的Wade。</p><p>Wade還在熟睡，但Peter注意到了他的眉頭緊緊地蹙起，嘴唇也微微嘟著，Peter被他這副哀怨的睡臉逗笑了，他邊猜想或許Wade正在睡夢中抱怨他，邊忍不住低下頭在他的頰上印下一吻。</p><p>按理來說Peter一起床就會馬上去實驗室報到了，但他一想起自己昨晚的表現就忍不住心虛，他糾結了一會，最後重新替Wade掖好被子才下了床。</p><p>他本意是想著讓自己趁著Wade甦醒之前趕快把實驗弄好，或許他就有更多時間可以陪Wade了。</p><p>他一到實驗室裡便翻出了所有的材料，找來了一個酒精燈充當加熱工具，邊想著昨天預測的溫度邊趕緊開始搗鼓著他的實驗。</p><p>Peter一路忙到了搞砸了至少四五次成品才停下，他滿臉喪氣的坐在自己的桌子前，看著盤子裡那些焦成一團的不明稠狀物就覺得頭大，他最後掏出手機，自暴自棄的打了求救電話。</p><p>「嘿，Aunt May，是我。」Peter有些不好意思地說，「那個，我知道突然打電話給妳或許有點打擾妳，但我只是想問問──」</p><p>「你上次說的那個？」May馬上就猜到了Peter的來意，她有些好笑又有些無奈地說：「說吧親愛的，你遇到什麼困難了？」</p><p>「……就是，我已經把所有材料都準備好了，我也知道大概要放多少東西進去，但它最後總會毀在最後融合的步驟上……它不太像我要的效果，就是，太稠了？而且攪拌到最後它就突然變成一塊一塊的果凍了，但我以為它該是又軟又滑順的。」Peter困擾地說，「妳覺得是我材料用錯了嗎？」</p><p>「果凍？你加了什麼？」</p><p>「嗯……太白粉？」Peter不太確定地說。</p><p>白髮婦人發出了一個了然的聲音，她接著問：「你加多少了？是不是加太多了？」</p><p>「或許……加的有點多？」Peter瞪著桌上已經用掉半包的太白粉說，「可是這沒道理，我把它好好的裝在試管裡，它的量應該是固定的。」</p><p>「噢……Peter。」May無奈地喊了一聲，他聽見May用有些責備的語氣說：「傻孩子，我上次不是讓你別把它當成實驗了嗎？為什麼你還是用試管裝你的食材了？」</p><p>「因為我不知道該用什麼東西裝……」Peter誠實地說，「我在我的桌上只找到試管，反正我知道他全滿的重量，所以就乾脆拿它來裝了。」</p><p>「你的桌上？」May說，「你在哪個桌上？你把你的廚房改造成實驗室了？你的量杯哪去了？」</p><p>「我……」Peter噎了一下，他已經預見把實話講出來時對方的反應了，但May還在等待回應，他只能硬著頭皮說：「我沒在廚房，但我的確在實驗室裡面……」</p><p>「那你怎麼煮你的東西？你那些香料怎麼切碎的？」</p><p>「……酒精燈，然後我用了我的實驗剪刀……」Peter小聲回應道，但這些還是沒躲過May的耳朵，白髮婦人一聽都快跳起來了。</p><p>「天啊，Peter！」May的聲音讓Peter忍不住把手機拿遠了一些，他苦著臉，聽見他的嬸嬸在驚訝完後不可置信地問：「你……你是認真的嗎？你就知道就算你真的成功了那些東西也不能吃吧？」</p><p>「我……」<em>我以為可以……</em></p><p>Peter閉嘴了，聽著May在電話那頭嘆氣起來。</p><p>「我……我會改進的……」Peter只能這麼說。</p><p>May只是又嘆了一口氣，「……Peter，去廚房試試吧，你的聰明腦袋應該告訴你廚房的量杯跟試管上面的刻度根本不一樣，而且酒精燈的火跟廚房的瓦斯爐也有差別，你怎麼就不明白呢？」她用憂愁的語氣說，「唉……可憐的Wade……他知道這件事情嗎？」</p><p>一提起Wade就讓Peter感到胃疼，他尷尬地抿了抿嘴，最後只是說：「還不知道，但不知道說不定還比較好……」</p><p>「對。」May一聽他的語氣就知道Peter露出什麼表情了，她失笑起來，催促著Peter：「那你現在大概知道問題在哪了，你快去接著試試看吧。」</p><p>「我會的……」</p><p>Peter愁眉苦臉地掛了電話，思考起他該怎麼躲著Wade溜進廚房還不被他看見，他煩惱的想了十分鐘，連頭髮都抓亂了，最終決定先去看看Wade在哪。</p><p>他在打開門的時候腦裡頭一直在思考著該說些什麼去和Wade求和，但那些話最終都因為Wade的消失而無用武之地，Peter沒在臥室、廚房以及廁所找到他的伴侶，最後猜想或許Wade剛好出門了。</p><p>Peter馬上就抓著機會從實驗室裡面搬來了所有他需要的食材，他把東西通通堆在了廚房裡，還把自己以前做的小型機器蜘蛛放在了門口，當有人經過時他的蜘蛛就會感應到，然後通知他該適時出來阻止Wade進廚房。</p><p>他直接拋棄了試管，在廚房裡翻來覆去找了到那個量杯，把那張寫著各種材料配方的紙黏在了牆上，戴好了自己的實驗護目鏡後，便開始按照那些配方做起了東西。</p><p> </p><p>他又忙活了近兩個小時，過程中被他燒壞的鍋子都被他扔在了洗碗槽裡，廚房裡面那股揮之不去的燒焦味才隨著他不斷重複試驗而被一股有些辛甜的氣味取代，Peter在試嘗味道時因為味道居然開始與他理想中的樣子相差無幾而忍不住歡呼起來。</p><p>他在最後關火前又按照記憶中Wade的口味多加了一點香料，他攪伴著鍋子內的醬料，要是Wade此時回來，看到Peter臉上那個有些傻的笑容肯定會被嚇一跳。</p><p>但廚房只有Peter，於是沒人阻止他站在鍋邊像個傻瓜一樣自得意滿地嘿嘿笑著，他興沖沖的出了廚房，連走路都帶著雀躍的小跳步。</p><p>「Wade──」</p><p>Peter邊喊邊朝臥室前進，他在打開門前揉了揉自己的臉，把自己誇張的笑意從臉上揉了下去，他還想保持著一點神祕感讓Wade看見呢，要是一進門就擺著一張笑臉，Wade一定很快就知道他有哪裡不對勁。</p><p>他稍微清了清喉嚨，讓自己看起來又認真又嚴肅，他推開了門，故作正經地說：「Wade，快出來，有個東西給你看──Wade？」</p><p>Wade並不在裡面，房間內就跟他兩個小時前看見的一樣，床單亂糟糟的，被子被踢到了角落，Peter又在屋子裡晃了一下，卻一樣沒看見Wade的身影。</p><p>最終他站在了玄關前，看著他的機器蜘蛛還完好的貼在牆壁上。</p><p>Peter故意經過那個機器蜘蛛，聽著蜘蛛因為感應到有人經過而大響起來，用此來確認這個蜘蛛並沒有壞掉。</p><p>所以他還沒回家？Peter納悶起來，看了一眼客廳上Wade買的無嘴貓時鐘將時針指向了10的地方，Peter抓了抓頭髮，才意識到Wade或許又替他出去巡邏了。</p><p>一想到這個可能性就讓Peter莫名有些心虛，畢竟他不該把自己的事情丟給Wade去做，紐約英雄已經休息好幾天了，總不能讓別人一直給他替班。</p><p>Peter邊想著要不要穿緊身服出去找他的伴侶，他的肚子卻不合時宜響了起來，Peter才想起他為了做他的東西已經幾乎一天沒吃飯了。他想了想，又晃進了廚房，拿著一個碗、麥片與牛奶回到了客廳。</p><p>他拉開了椅子，準備隨便吃一頓打發自己的胃，結果椅子拉到一半卻卡住了，他準備坐下的動作就這麼僵在了半空中。</p><p>「……？」Peter把東西全丟在了桌上，彎下腰來看才發現是一隻抱著東西的Deadpool玩偶卡住了椅子。</p><p>他把玩偶撿了起來，在拍掉上面的灰塵時才發現那張紙可以拿下來。Peter馬上就聯想到那應該是Wade特意留下來的訊息。</p><p>他將紙條攤開在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>『致我的小王八蛋丈夫： </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>       我要出去兜兜風了，因為你總是天天把自己關在那個怪人屋裡面跟你的科學相親相愛，不管我怎麼勸你你都不願意出來，所以我要帶著你的心一起出去放鬆一下，我要隨便轉轉，去參加幾場派對、找找老朋友、或者跟幾個美女小酌幾下，誰知道呢？說不定我心血來潮就跑去外太空了！ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>噢，但你也不用太擔心，我不會被其他小美女或小帥哥拐走的，不用擔心出軌這件事情，我就只是單純散散心，好治癒我這個月以來被你反覆敲碎的玻璃心。                </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Btw，我是說真的，我要帶著你的心出門，所以你找不到家裡那個Spidey玩偶的！至少玩偶還願意陪我出門，跟我來一場不會失約的約會。另外，我把另一個自己留給你，不用太想念我，在你看到這張紙條的時候，說不定我已經不在地球上啦！我會回來的，但哪一天我就不跟你保證了，反正你就在家裡好好反省自己對我做的事情吧！ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>         來自：心被你傷透但還是選擇愛你的 你偉大又專情的丈夫 Wade Wilson』</strong>
</p><p>Peter簡直要被這個帶著濃厚賭氣意味的紙條給逗笑，但他很快就笑不出來了，腦海裡因為這張紙條接連閃過各種他做過的行徑，他想起了這個月以來為了他的實驗忽略掉太多太多次來自Wade的呼喚，也拒絕了好多次Wade的約會邀請，唯一答應的那一次他甚至還失約了。</p><p>Peter才想起有一次他因為實在累過頭了，那天剛好Wade先出門了，於是Peter從早上七八點一直在實驗室待到晚上九點左右，匆匆出門巡邏一便後又回到實驗室繼續扎根到半夜。</p><p>還是Wade回家看見他還醒著，硬是將他拖出來，半夜開小灶做宵夜給他才讓他餓到發疼的胃好過一些，他連澡都是打著瞌睡讓Wade抱著他洗的，現在想起來，那天的Wade比他還累，但他就是這麼心安理得的接受了Wade所有的照顧。</p><p>他所有對Wade做過的事蹟還不只這些，Peter認真思考才發現自己做了多少事，他越想越覺得自己完全是個不合格的伴侶，連昨天床事他都還想著自己實驗，簡直混蛋到了極點。</p><p>Peter越心虛，想找回Wade道歉的心情就越強烈，而他準備好的東西也總不能放在廚房等某一天Wade主動回家，他煩惱地搔了搔脖子，想著到底Wade會跑去哪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在起床發現Peter又繼續待在實驗室就生氣的寫完紙條，把自己各種遊戲機以及筆電一起搬到了地下室，然後等待著Peter發現。</p><p>他原本想的很樂觀，畢竟他也不能真的離開吧？如果他離開了，Peter搞實驗把自己餓死了怎麼辦？如果他旅遊回來發現他的丈夫整具白骨的趴在桌上他要向誰哭去？他總不能跑去求死亡把他餓死的丈夫還回來吧？</p><p>所以他思來想去，選擇就躲在地下室裡，一個離Peter最近但對方又絕對不會進來的地方──自從Wade將地下室拿來堆放自己那些收藏後，Peter就覺得這裡亂到根本不想下來，甚至好幾次在Wade提起地下室時還一臉失憶的看著他──總之，地下室根本就是他最好藏匿的地點，他的計畫那麼完美，就等他的伴侶良心發現聯絡他了。</p><p>然後他就從早上一直待到半夜。</p><p>Wade就躺在自己從收藏裡面挖出來的懶骨頭沙發上──他也忘記為什麼要收藏這個了，或許這是Betty White *1 坐過沙發也不一定──，然後情緒從一開始的期待再到生氣，最終只剩下哀怨跟濃濃的失望。</p><p>Peter根本就忘記他了。Wade最終只能承認這點，他忍不住想或許Peter根本不在乎自己，所以才會為了一個實驗輕易就把他給晾在一邊，只需要一個小小的理由，他就能對方心目中的重要地位滑下來，然後被隨便某個東西取代。</p><p>Wade越想就越喪，他到最後已經開始懷疑到底Peter愛不愛他了，但剛起了這個念頭他腦海裡就有另一個聲音在反駁他，要他想想Peter如果不愛自己怎麼會讓自己知道他的英雄真面目？怎麼會答應交往最後又跟他結婚？</p><p>如果他不愛自己，為什麼每次自己在他受傷的時候，明明知道自己會自癒還是會急忙忙地跑過來，確認他是不是一切安好？</p><p>更別論有些特別的時候──在他感受到自己對於世界的影響，並覺得自己一無是處且惹人厭的那些時刻，Peter總會待在他身邊，他們會靠在一起，紐約英雄會包容任何從他嘴底傾倒出來的痛苦與自卑，然後在他發洩完自己時，輕輕用拇指摩擦自己臉上那些疤痕，好似那些傷疤並不嚇人，他們的頭會湊得很近，他那雙棕色眼睛只裝著Wade，盛滿了他所見過最不可思議的溫柔愛意，然後就著他剛脫口的自卑一句一句的反駁起來，只為了替他打氣讓他重新振作起來。</p><p>但Peter在某些方面又特別的無情，Wade剛說服自己重新燃起希望時又開始矛盾的想起最近Peter的表現，就在他還在腦內不斷與自己的聲音爭論到底Peter愛不愛他時，他的手機突然響了。</p><p>Peter打給他了。Wade第一秒就撲過去把自己手機湊到了臉前，他看著螢幕的來電顯示糾結了一會，突然轉過頭把他的筆電打開了。</p><p>他在網路找了一個非常吵雜的派對用背景音樂，清了清嗓後才接了電話，他搶在Peter開口前說：「誰啊？這不是我那個跟科學出軌的丈夫嗎？」</p><p>「Wade──」Peter對他酸溜溜的第一句話感到哭笑不得，他聽著滿耳的吵雜聲努力想和Wade道歉，「Wade，我剛剛才看到你寫的紙條，我覺得我……你到底在哪？為什麼那麼吵？」</p><p>「我在參加派對呢，Peter。」Wade隨口扯謊，「你有認真看我寫的嗎？我正在外面跟我的Spidey度假呢，真可惜你不能看到我跳舞，我是派對裡面跳得最火辣的那顆星，聽見尖叫聲嗎？他們正在為我歡呼呢。」他隨手又多切了一個尖叫聲的影片出來。</p><p>他語氣可惜地說，但隨後又假裝隨口提起，「對啦，你怎麼會突然打給我？你跟你的科學小三處的如何啦？你可別告訴你是在你的怪人屋打這通電話阿，我發誓我會黑單你的號碼。」</p><p>「我說過了，它是我的科學屋。」Peter說，隨後有些閃爍其詞起來，「我沒在裡面，我出來了……」</p><p>Wade光聽這個語氣就知道Peter正在幹嘛，他從鼻子裡哼出一口氣，「喔，你出來吃飯？剛要吃？讓我猜猜，今天第一餐？」</p><p>被說中事實讓Peter完全找不到話反駁，Wade沒聽見回應後哈了一聲。</p><p>「哇，上次有人說能照顧自己呢，是誰來著？」</p><p>Peter決定不回應他的諷刺，他在聽見Wade那邊還在尖叫後皺了皺眉，試著轉移話題：「天啊，Wade，你確定你是在酒吧辦派對而不是在什麼奇怪的屠宰場嗎？為什麼那個人叫得好像要死掉了？你不會瞞著我偷偷接你以前的活吧？」</p><p>Wade因為這句話把視線轉回了電腦上，他看著影片已經自動跳到下一部以殺人魔為主題的尖叫聲後露出了不妙的表情。</p><p>「我真的在酒吧！」Wade欲蓋彌彰地解釋，「那個人只是太高興啦，他看見Wilson大爺的性感舞姿激動的心臟病發了，噢救護人員來了，你聽，沒人在尖叫了！」他馬上切掉了影片，把原本的派對音樂弄回來，隨後裝哭起來。</p><p>「你這是在懷疑我嗎？我都為了你不打打殺殺那麼多年了，我出來也只是為了散心排解你無視我的鬱悶心情，結果你居然就懷疑我偷偷接活了，你怎麼這麼不信任我？我好難過嗚嗚嗚……你是不是不愛我……」</p><p>「Wade──」Peter對他迅速切換的情緒有些無奈，而一想到對方裝哭的樣子就讓他感到好氣又好笑，他順著對方的話說：<br/>
「別哭了Wade，我相信你，真的，你答應我不殺人好久了，你也不會隨便反悔的，對吧？你為我做的事情我都知道，我沒忘記呢。」</p><p>Peter好聲好氣的，「事實上，我就是為了這個打電話過來跟你道歉的，我想告訴你我的實驗它終於完成了，但你不見了，然後這張紙條讓我意識到自己多麼地愚蠢，也想到你為了我做了多少事情。你替我洗衣服、天天提醒我吃飯、就算我毀了約定沒跟你約會還是替我巡邏紐約……你多麼棒啊，Wade，我就是個大傻子，只顧著自己的實驗，還讓你傷心到想要離家出走。」</p><p>Wade在電話那頭沉默了一會，當他開口時，音調故意升得老高。</p><p>「哇，我沒聽錯吧？我出去個一天你就有這種醒悟了嗎？」他怪聲怪調地說，「那我得多出門幾天，你不介意吧？畢竟你好幾天前也道歉，也說了『我的實驗快做完了』，然後你猜怎麼著？大概半天後，你又回去做你的實驗，然後繼續把我像個不要的布偶丟在一旁。」</p><p>Wade越說越來氣，語氣尖酸刻薄，「反正我怎麼知道你這次是不是真的『反省』了？你那長鼻子已經把我對你的信任給戳得稀巴爛了，你休想只是隨便講幾句又把我呼嚨過去，我不會相信你的，我就是要出去走走，有多遠跑多遠，讓你知道你到底傷我有多深。」</p><p>Peter啞然失笑，因為Wade此刻就像慪氣的孩子一樣，滿口說著自己因為被無視所以要用離家出走來懲罰他，但他笑著笑著卻在心裡升起了一股擔憂，要Wade真的離開怎麼辦？</p><p>Peter突然開始憂愁地想，他並不是真的需要Wade照顧他的三餐不可，他是個大人了，還是英雄，他是一個可以保護自己保護他人又同時照顧自己的成年人，不是真的非得需要綁著Wade留下來陪他。</p><p>但他一想到Wade被他氣走就有些不安，他們也早就不是那種對方即便離開幾個月甚至幾年都不在乎的關係了，如果Wade就這麼走了，先不說生活上習不習慣，他也會沒辦法如此輕易地接受。</p><p>可如果Wade真的只是想出去走走呢？Peter糾結起來，最後他只能退讓一步。</p><p>「聽著，Wade，我很抱歉我一直忽略了你，真的，你完全有權利對我生氣，你就算說自己真的要去旅行好幾天我都沒意見，我只是想和你道歉，至少在你離開前讓我看看你吧？」Peter說，「我沒辦法想像你生著氣出去旅行的樣子，我想當面和你說話，我知道我這個月表現的就像個渾蛋，就跟你說的一樣，我不該總是無視你讓你主動進房門喊我吃飯、不該無視你叫我的聲音、不該找那麼多藉口去塘塞你，我也不該……Wade？你還再聽嗎？」</p><p>「繼續數，Peter，繼續。我正聽著，我可還沒聽到最重要的那句道歉呢。」</p><p>Wade的聲音透過話筒傳了過來，按Peter對他多年的認識，他那個哼哼的鼻音與有些得寸進尺的要求，就知道他差不多氣都消了。</p><p>Peter有些無奈地笑了笑，他知道該加把勁尋求原諒了，「你說得對，我是該繼續說下去，但我比較想和你面對面說話，畢竟當面道歉比較有誠意？你認為呢？」</p><p>「噢，我怎麼知道你跟我見面完你會不會又要回去你的情夫那裡了？我得叫它什麼？Mr. Science？」Wade說，Peter一聽見對方帶著醋意的玩笑就忍不住微笑起來。</p><p>「拜託了Wade，你知道沒有這個人的。」Peter憋笑著。</p><p>「我怎麼知道？在我感覺起來，你大概這一個月就是為了你的科學奉獻，把自己塞在你的怪人屋裡面做你的天才實驗，要不是我每次都得進去喊你出來吃飯，我都要懷疑你真的裡面藏了一個人陪你聊天了。」</p><p>「老天啊Wade，你現在聽起來就像顆酸梅。」Peter終於大笑起來。</p><p>「……你則聽起來讓人遺憾，我是說，我和你結婚那麼久了，你怎麼就不能和我學學，講些比較動聽的形容詞來？」Wade抱怨道，「我到底怎麼喜歡上你這個腦袋只裝得下實驗卻不能裝點情話的科學宅男？老天爺，我當年放棄了一大票美女，就為了和你這個只剩下巡邏跟科學、會叫他還在生氣的丈夫酸梅而不是小甜餅的男人在一起？我什麼毛病？」</p><p>「老實講，如果真的要說，你更像有些軟爛的酪梨，你懂吧？」</p><p>「令人寒心，Peter，我受傷的心靈就要因為你選錯的水果更難過了。」</p><p>「別這樣，Wade，你知道你就算真的是顆爛酪梨我也愛你。」Peter輕笑著說，他放軟了聲音，讓自己聽起來又乖巧又有誠意。<br/>
「拜託，Wade，我真的好想念你，我只是想看看你，好嗎？我保證不會再無視你了，我實驗也做完了，不是『差一點』或者『快了』，而是真的完成了，所以這下我也會有更多時間陪伴你了。」</p><p>Wade在電話另一頭沉默，Peter沒法不注意到這個，他想了一想，又接著開口，「噢，你還在等我講那句你最在意的道歉嗎？好吧、好吧──」</p><p>Peter有些無奈地說：「Wade Wilson，我親愛的丈夫，我真的──非常──超級──無比的──抱歉我也不該在跟你做愛的時候分心，原諒我好不好？別用沉默來控訴我，你說得對，我開始後悔了，而我正在反省，我真的感到很抱歉。」</p><p>他說完便閉上了嘴，他聽著電話那一頭的呼吸聲，過了一會才聽見Wade笑起來的聲音，這個笑聲讓Peter的嘴角也跟著上揚起來，心裡則鬆了一口氣。</p><p>「有多抱歉？」Wade語氣輕快的像在跳舞似的，Peter想了一想，給了他答案。</p><p>「抱歉到我願意答應補償你這個月的所有損失，我發誓我不會再無視你了，我們可以補回任何我錯過的約會，我會減少我進去科學屋的時間──大概一週五次？至少週末兩天都是你的？你覺得聽起來怎麼樣？而且最重要的，我想讓你知道我到底這個月都在搗鼓些什麼，我想給你個驚喜。」</p><p>「怎麼就不考慮你三天待實驗室，四天給我？你談判技巧爛死了，我完全不心動，而且你本來就要補償我……等等，你說什麼？」Wade不可置信地大叫道，「你是說你在裡面搞那麼久就是為了給我驚喜？而你就這麼說出來了？」</p><p>Peter愣住了，他聽著Wade在電話那頭大聲嚷嚷著，最後露出一個苦惱的表情。</p><p>「我想……對？我是說出來了？天啊，我本來打算直接帶你去看的，但我剛剛出來的時候找不到你，畢竟你只留了一個紙條要我好好的反省。」</p><p>「喔，你別想把這件事情怪我頭上，你先開始的，熱愛科學先生。」Wade佯裝生氣地說，「你完了，我原本都要原諒你了，但你毀了我的驚喜，我決定再和你生氣至少一個小時。」</p><p>「Wade──」</p><p>「我不聽！我正在派對呢！」Wade把自己的筆電音量調到最大，讓吵雜聲響徹整個地下室，他朝手機大喊道：「噢這邊太熱鬧啦Petey！我聽不到任何你說的話，也不會原諒你，除非你能找到我然後把我的驚喜還給我！」</p><p>Peter對他的不可理喻失笑起來，「別這樣，我保證你還是會覺得很驚喜的，我連是什麼都沒說出來，對吧？你確定我得找到你你才能原諒我嗎？你在哪裡開派對的？」</p><p>「任何你不會踏進去的酒吧，蜘蛛男孩。」Wade故意說謊，「你才不會真的把紐約每一間酒吧都翻過一次，你除了對英雄任務跟科學比較熱誠以外就跟個懶惰鬼一樣，你是不是想著讓我自己主動回去找你？」</p><p>「我會去找你的。」Peter無奈道，「而且你這麼評價對我可不公平，我什麼時候偷懶過了？」</p><p>「你要我數給你聽嗎？有一次我們一起窩在沙發上，你突然用腳踩我的肚子，然後要我出去幫你買個披薩那一次，你手機那時還丟在桌子上，連伸手過去拿叫個外送都不願意。」</p><p>「我才沒有。」Peter反駁，但他又有些不確定，只能含糊地說：「我應該沒有……？」</p><p>「你就有，我記得很清楚！」Wade大呼小叫著，「我那時候就在想，『見鬼你不想動還不能用發射器黏手機嗎？』，但我還能把這些話講出來嗎？之後我當然乖乖去幫你買了，接下來好幾次也有類似的事情發生，你不會想讓我繼續舉例給你聽吧？」</p><p>「不用。」Peter馬上就給出答案了，他有些羞愧地紅了紅臉，刻意地清了清喉嚨後把話題引回原本的事情身上。</p><p>「聽著，Wade，如果你要讓我去找遍全紐約的酒吧，我會的，但你總得答應我你跟我見面後你會原諒我吧？」Peter放軟嗓子說，「拜託了，我真的覺得很抱歉。」</p><p>Wade不說話了，他正處於一個有些糾結狀態裡頭。他既高興於Peter終於肯正視問題跟他道歉並尋求他的原諒，但同時，他也想起了那個謊言，他該怎麼和Peter解釋他就算答應了，真的翻遍整個紐約都找不到他？</p><p>「Wade？」Peter在電話那頭輕聲催促他，他因為Wade的沉默而開始有些不安起來，「你還好嗎？」</p><p>「我很好。」Wade皺了皺臉回應，他決定破罐子破摔。「行吧，」他說，「你找得到我我就原諒你。」</p><p>反正他等等就趁著Peter出門後再偷偷溜出門，隨便找家酒吧待著就沒事了。Wade簡直要為自己能那麼快想到解決方法而鼓掌起來。</p><p>「成交。」Peter聽見他的回覆後聲音也跟著歡快起來。</p><p>Wade光是知道他的伴侶居然會願意為了他答應找遍全紐約便忍不住傻笑起來，之前的所有不愉快都在此刻一掃而空，他知道自己對於原諒這件事情答應得有點太快了，但他本來就不是真的氣到要去旅行，只是想要Peter正視他的問題而已。</p><p>「咳咳……那既然你說要找我，你可以開始動工啦。」Wade傻笑著，還有些得意地說，「寶貝，記得早點出門，要不然你迷人的丈夫有可能就要被酒吧裡的其他人給迷走了，我是說眼球注意那種迷，不是真的移情別戀那種，你懂吧？」</p><p>Peter從鼻腔發出一個輕哼表示理解，但他突然沉默了，這讓Wade緊張起來。</p><p>「怎麼了？我有沒有說過你不說話的樣子很嚇人？我只是開玩笑的，沒有人可以把我的視線從你身上移走，Peter？Hello？」Wade急了，「還是你後悔啦？你又想到你實驗哪個地方沒做好了嗎？那你弄好再打給我算了──」</p><p>「Wade。」Peter打斷了他，無奈地說，「我沒有後悔，我真的會出門找你，但我覺得……我好像已經找到你了。」</p><p>「什麼意思？我人沒在Sister Margaret，那裡也不是你能去的地方，穿著那身緊身服進去你會嚇壞那幫傭兵的。」</p><p>「不，我還穿著我的便服呢。」Peter笑了笑，「幫個忙，開個門？」</p><p>「你在哪找……」</p><p>Wade還沒說完就聽見了敲門聲。</p><p>「我不知道，可能是地下室？」Peter說。</p><p>Wade立刻就丟下他的手機，跌跌撞撞的在一堆雜物中跑到了門前，他又聽見敲門聲了。</p><p>「Wade！開開門！你說好我找到你你會原諒我的！」Peter的聲音從另一邊傳來。</p><p>「但你還沒看到我！」Wade決定大喊著回去，即使他們小聲說話他都聽得見，但他的玩心莫名就起了，他說：「試著讓我開門阿，你知道怎麼做的！」</p><p>「Wade──」</p><p>「Say it，Peter！你再拖下去說不定我要晚點才決定原諒你了。」</p><p>Peter在另外那邊沉默了，Wade過了一會才聽見對方一聲無奈地嘆息。</p><p>「行吧……這是你活該的……」Peter小聲對自己咕噥著，重新敲了敲門。</p><p>「Knock Knock！」*2</p><p>他大聲喊著，並等待著Wade回答Who's there的那一刻，但Wade卻說：「錯啦，今天不玩敲門遊戲，換一個。」</p><p>Peter撇了撇嘴，改說：「開開門阿，我親愛的Wade，你的羊媽媽回來了……」</p><p>他說到一半就說不下去了，因為Wade開始在另一邊大笑起來。</p><p>「我不知道你還看童話。」Wade都笑出眼淚來了，他光想像著Peter稱自己為羊媽媽時臉上的表情都可以樂一天，他摀著肚子，趴在門上，故意說：「我不開門，你再換一個試試看？說不定我滿意就開門了。」</p><p>Peter就快被氣笑了，他深吸了一口氣，絞盡腦汁想了想：「……芝麻開門？」</p><p>「你腦內就沒有童話以外的東西了嗎？」Wade納悶地說，「你要不再試試看？」</p><p>Wade等了一會也沒聽見回應，他開始擔心是不是鬧過頭了，「你生氣啦？你這麼容易就生氣我怎麼辦？你又開始不說話了，Peter？」</p><p>「聽好，Wade──」Peter過了一會才重新開口，Wade退了一大步，把自己離門遠了一些，他以為對方就要直接踹門了。</p><p>但接下來，他卻聽見了五下帶有節奏的敲門聲。</p><p>「Do you want to build a snowman？」Peter大聲地唱了起來。</p><p>Wade一秒內就衝回去把門打開。</p><p>「……你知道你五音不全吧？」</p><p>Wade第一句話就是這個，Peter滿臉窘迫，正想反駁自己唱得不難聽，Wade卻馬上興奮地抱著他大喊：「你上次跟我看電影我還以為你沒興趣呢！老天啊，我們可以組個合唱團！」</p><p>「別做夢了，才不會有人花錢請我們去唱歌的。」Peter立刻就回抱住他。</p><p>「我們可以把歌錄好傳到網路上，然後做成病毒寄給神盾局或者復仇者們，他們聽個三天三夜一定會喜歡。」Wade出著餿主意，他微微退開了一點，發現Peter臉上的表情。</p><p>他簡直愛死了紐約英雄對他露出這種這種飽含無奈與寵溺的笑容，他隨時都可以為此重新墜入愛河裡，然後Peter會在他跌進水裡頭前出現，及時划著小船在下頭接住他。</p><p>「……Wade？」</p><p>Wade甩了甩頭跳出了想像，他鬆開了Peter，故作不滿的接著說：「噢，對啦，我們不能組團唱歌了，我們還在吵架。」</p><p>「嘿，你明明答應我如果找到你你會原諒我的。」Peter提醒他，他伸出手搭上Wade的腰想把他拉近時，Wade看了他一眼，沒有拒絕。</p><p>「Wade，你不能賴皮……一開始說如果我找到你你會原諒我，結果我站在門外的時候又說要看到你，現在呢？」Peter抱怨道，他用手臂圈住了他伴侶，把他牢牢抱住，「我現在抱住你了，你可別想著要跑走再讓我追回你，說吧，我還要達成什麼條件才有機會得到原諒？」</p><p>Wade閉著嘴想了想，他看著Peter抱自己的手，又看了看Peter臉上那個求原諒的裝可憐表情，原本想好要繼續拿來折騰對方的一些刁鑽要求通通都被他馬上拋在了腦後。</p><p>「如果你跟我講你怎麼知道我在這裡的話就原諒你。」Wade毫無原則地說，「然後你說好的驚喜還是要給我，你答應過了！」</p><p>「對對，我答應了。」Peter附和他，隨後又朝他聳了聳肩，把他這個問題的答案丟給他。<br/>
「老實講，我其實剛剛真的都要出門了，但我在出門前聽到奇怪的聲音，聽起來就像有人在墓地裡開會似的，然後我就想起了我們家還有地下室……而你，你居然就這麼騙我，還讓我以為你真的出門了？那些派對的聲音怎麼搞的？」</p><p>「網路萬能。」Wade隨後解釋，他看得出來Peter不是真的要追究他說謊的事情，因為Peter聽完後只是親了親他的鼻子，拉起他的手。</p><p>「走吧，該去看看你的驚喜了。」Peter朝他眨眨眼，他牽著Wade往回走，有些興奮地說：「我知道講出來一點也不驚喜，而且這個月以來你大概已經煩透了我這個實驗，但我實在等不及讓你知道我到底為你做了什麼──」</p><p>Wade就這麼一路聽他講實驗過程，讓他就這麼牽著回到了客廳。</p><p>奇異的是，他原本的確是該對那個打擾他們之間相處的實驗感到厭惡的，但一想到這是Peter為他準備那麼久的驚喜，而他又對這個驚喜完成而沾沾自喜著，Wade就忍不住跟著期待起來。</p><p>Peter最終讓他坐在餐桌上等著，大約過了十分鐘後，當紐約英雄把東西藏在背後，露出一個神秘兮兮的笑容慢步回來客廳時，Wade都開始感到緊張了。</p><p>「如果你現在放一盤死老鼠給我，我的確會覺得很驚──驚嚇那種驚。」</p><p>Wade實在等不及了，他隨口說著胡話，試圖用講話來掩蓋自己已經完全被釣起的好奇心，Peter顯然也有點緊張，但是是為了這個驚喜不知道能不能被喜愛而感到緊張。</p><p>「沒有死老鼠──是這個。」Peter迅速把放在後面的右手伸了出來，給Wade上了一盤菜。</p><p>「──墨西哥捲餅？」Wade瞪著餐桌上的那個捲餅，他用Peter給他的叉子戳了戳餅皮，語氣裡掩不住的失望。<br/>
「而且看起來還是我放在冷凍庫的，你這十分鐘是跑去微波這個東西了嗎？」</p><p>「老實講，的確是……」Peter尷尬地說，但他搶在Wade表達其他感言前，邊把左手的碗放在了桌上，邊澄清道，「這個才是我真的準備給你的。」</p><p>Wade愣住了，他看著Peter剛端上來的碗裡裝著紅色的醬汁，一些他認識或不認識的香料細碎的撒在上頭，隨著被擺在桌上，一股辛甜的香氣便撲鼻而來。</p><p>Peter站在餐桌旁，有些不好意思地搔著自己脖子，解釋道：「我記得有一次你跟我抱怨說你喜歡的那家捲餅攤收了，你再也吃不到那個獨家的醬料，然後抱怨了整整一個禮拜……所以我就想，平常都是你想辦法給我製造驚喜，讓我的生活快樂起來，憑什麼就不能換我給你一點驚喜……」</p><p>「所以我就找到那個老闆，但那個老闆不願意賣給我他的配方，只願意給我多嘗幾次記住味道，接下來的事情你也知道了……我為了猜出這個配方忙了一個多月，還去問了Aunt May，買了一堆市售的辣醬去嘗它的味道跟看它的配方，只為了知道裡頭有沒有你喜歡的味道，然後再一個一個放進我的資料庫裡。」</p><p>把事情的真相講出來意外的讓Peter感到有些害羞，Wade就靜靜地坐在那裡聽著他說，Peter頂著他專注的目光，抿了抿嘴，耳朵微紅的繼續往下說。</p><p>「你也知道我對料理一竅不通……所以我只能用我熟悉的方法，用我做實驗的方式去對待這件事情，我把買來的香料通通拿去化驗，想知道裡面有什麼營養素，是由什麼成分組成的、會不會有跟其他材料衝突之類的。我還把這些材料仔細地用試管分裝起來了，想說這樣重量固定後比較好做實驗……我是說做醬料。不過別擔心，我後來改了！真的！Aunt May後來勸我直接去廚房試了，我發誓這個成功的醬料沒有任何一點器具來自我的實驗室，真的！」Peter急忙在Wade露出噁心的表情前解釋。</p><p>「總之……嗯……我知道這都不是我無視你的藉口，我真的覺得很抱歉，你讓我跟你道幾次歉我都願意，我真的對你太不公平了，這個月讓你感覺自己不被重視，覺得自己被我冷落甚至都誤會我覺得你不重要……這些都不是真的，我愛你，你對我來說很重要，我只是……只是想給你個驚喜……」</p><p>他越說越小聲，一想到自己的驚喜差點搞砸他們的關係後就覺得後悔，Wade的不發一語讓Peter不安起來，他踩著自己的腳背，等待著Wade知曉這一切後的反應。</p><p>Wade沒讓Peter緊張太久，他在聽完後只安靜了一分鐘，接著開始趴在桌子上大笑起來。</p><p>「你居然真的拿試管？認真的？你這是什麼奇怪的科學宅男啊？」Wade笑到整個人都在桌子上抽搐了，「所以我剛在你身上聞到的燒焦味不是我的錯覺？等等──你沒有把我的廚房燒了吧？我還需要它讓我來替你做早餐呢。」</p><p>「沒有，廚房沒有燒掉。」Peter窘迫地說，但他覺得他有義務得把一些小事情說出來，於是他小聲地補充道：「呃，不過大概有幾個鍋子被我毀了，大概，三個吧。」</p><p>Peter坦白完就閉上嘴了。</p><p>「……我明天要看到新的鍋子，你知道吧？」Wade笑不出來了，Peter趕緊點頭，還順便將那盤捲餅與醬汁推到了Wade面前。</p><p>「別管那些了，你要不要試試看？」Peter毫無技巧的轉移了話題，Wade順從的接了過來，他坐直了身體，用他所能表現出來的最嚴肅的表情撇了Peter一眼。</p><p>「你要知道，我對墨西哥捲餅可是很有要求的。」Wade煞有其事地說，假裝自己是米其林美食評論員──專為捲餅攤做評價那種，Peter一看他這個樣子就忍不住憋笑起來。</p><p>「拜託了先生，我們餐廳能不能掛上星就靠你。」Peter決定陪他角色扮演，交握著雙手佯裝出緊張的樣子，聲音還特別浮誇地顫抖著。</p><p>Wade聽見他的配合差點就大笑起來，但他忍住了，用鼻子發出一個輕哼，Peter馬上就接收到訊號過去替他將醬汁澆在了捲餅上。</p><p>「謝謝服務生。」Wade說，露出無比享受的表情接受他丈夫的安排，Peter的笑意終於忍不住，他那個裝出來的緊張馬上就被他的笑容蓋了過去。</p><p>「我還以為我的角色是飯店經理呢，怎麼又變成服務生了？」Peter笑到肩膀都在抖了，Wade也跟著笑了。</p><p>「我不知道，但我覺得你當服務生也不錯。」Wade朝他眨眨眼，「至少我吃飯時如果知道旁邊站了這麼個賞心悅目的服務生，再怎麼難吃我都能吃得很開心。」</p><p>「嘿，它才不難吃呢。」Peter笑著反駁他。</p><p>「難不難吃還得我嚐過才知道呢。」Wade邊說邊拿叉子在他的捲餅上比劃了一下，但最後他卻叉子丟一旁，用手直接拿起來。</p><p>誠然說，Wade其實心底沒有特別期待Peter為他準備的東西能夠很好入口，畢竟他可是有好多次燒壞鍋子的經驗，但一想到這個醬汁是他為了自己忙活了一整個月的成品，Wade就已經把它偏心的擺上全世界最美味佳餚的位置上了。</p><p>Wade在咬上第一口時，他便愣住了。</p><p>Peter也沒想到是這樣，他真的感覺自己開始緊張了，他腦海裡對方的反應有可能是大讚又或是覺得普通，但從沒有像這樣什麼反應都沒有。</p><p>但Wade也沒讓他緊張太久，他在愣了幾秒後，突然有了其他反應──他露出一個一言難盡的表情出來。</p><p>「……」</p><p>Peter感覺整個人都不太好了，他的嘴來來回回張了幾次想要說些什麼，但最後，那些話都被他吞進了肚子裡，他只是喪氣地說：「我去叫外賣吧。」</p><p>「什麼？不！」Wade馬上就大叫起來想要阻止他，但Peter朝他撇了撇嘴。</p><p>「別想著安慰了，你的表情告訴我你的答案了。」Peter低落地說，他開始想要收拾桌上的碗盤。「我想我沒資格拿到你的米其林星星了。」</p><p>Wade嗖地一下子從椅子上站起來了，他按住了Peter的手，有些緊張地說：「嘿，你不能這樣，聽我解釋。」</p><p>Peter真的停住了，他抱著裝著醬汁的碗，想著等等該如何處理這個東西，邊朝Wade努了努下巴，示意他繼續說下去。</p><p>「你得自己嚐嚐看。」Wade邊說邊把捲餅塞進了Peter的嘴裡。</p><p>Peter的表情也變得一言難盡起來。</p><p>「……我沒想到。」Peter艱難得把嘴裡的東西吞了下去，「它……它軟掉了。」</p><p>就在入口那一刻，Peter總算知道為什麼Wade的表情那麼複雜──是因為那個冷凍捲餅，說實在話連Peter也不知道它凍在冰箱多久了，重新微波也沒能拯救它內餡軟爛的嚴重問題。</p><p>它唯一能讓Peter吞下去的理由只是因為那個醬料，甜而微辣的醬料拯救了這個捲餅躲過了不被馬上從嘴裡吐出來的命運。</p><p>「你知道問題在哪了，快把這個給我！」Wade一把搶過了Peter懷裡的醬料碗，興沖沖地跑去翻零食櫃裡面的零食出來。</p><p>Peter愣了一會才回過神來，而Wade已經回到沙發上，把Doritos整包倒進了醬汁裡，津津有味的沾著醬料吃了滿臉。</p><p>Peter被他浮誇的吃法逗笑起來，他在坐下的時候Wade就把一口零食塞進了他的嘴裡，讓零食完全蓋過了還殘留在他嘴巴內冷凍捲餅味。</p><p>「……你得留點給我。」Peter最後說。</p><p>而Wade看了他一眼，孩子氣地抱著碗轉過了身。</p><p>「不行，這是我的驚喜，你去叫外賣吧。」Wade說。</p><p>Peter笑了，他戳了戳對方的肩膀，假裝可憐地說：「求你了，我晚餐也沒吃，我等不到外賣送來了。」</p><p>Wade完全受不了Peter這麼可憐兮兮的說話，他馬上轉回身把碗塞在了Peter的腿上。</p><p>「吃吧孩子，享受你人間最美味的一餐。」Wade說這句話時，使用了他所能發出的最神聖的聲音，Peter大笑起來。</p><p>「天啊……Wade，你能不能別這麼誇張。」Peter笑到整個人都靠上Wade，Wade也跟著笑起來，他們靠著彼此就這麼傻兮兮地樂了好一會，直到Peter冷靜下來，他才有些不好意思地問他：「嗯……所以你喜歡嗎？你的驚喜？」</p><p>「你在開玩笑嗎？我愛死了！」Wade邊舉著他三角形的玉米片說，「但你以後可別給我驚喜，我這個月都快被你氣死了。」</p><p>「可是……可是你以前曾經說希望讓我能浪漫點，我以為給你驚喜就是一種浪漫，以免你總是說我是個不解風情的科學宅男。」Peter為難地說。</p><p>Wade想起來他的確曾經抱怨過Peter完全沒有浪漫細胞，他以往最大的浪漫還是突然在巡邏時心血來潮的為他買了一束花，直到Peter興奮地盪回家把花送給他時，那朵可憐的花早就被風壓摧殘的只剩下一片花瓣搖搖欲墜的死撐著。</p><p>Wade對他堅持想要耍浪漫感到有些無奈又好笑，他替對方把碗放在了桌子上。</p><p>「Peter，你得承認不管你送花還是送驚喜，你還是個科學宅男。」Wade說，「但不管你浪不浪漫，我知道我還是愛你。」</p><p>Peter感受到Wade湊過來親了親他半邊臉頰，因為Wade這句告白，他臉上的笑意止也止不住。</p><p>「我知道，我也愛你。」Peter回應他，伸出手把他的伴侶拉進一個甜蜜的吻裡。</p><p>-FIN</p><p>*1  Betty White，《黃金女郎》的演員<br/>
*2  之後提到的通通都是關於敲門的梗，<br/>
一個來自於敲門回應的老遊戲，第二個來自童話《大野狼與七隻小羊》，<br/>
第三個是《阿拉丁》，最後就是《Frozen》那首歌(我好愛爛梗，救命)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果你看完覺得Peter太渣，去聽聽Spider-Verse那首聖誕曲，狂推Deck The Halls，我腦子內關於Peter唱歌多難聽通通都是源於PBP的歌聲(大笑)<br/>想想他為了求原諒連歌都唱出來了，就原諒他一下啦(Peter：？？)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>